


This Wasn't the Plan

by AlyssaFirefly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Inhumans (Marvel), LGBTQ Character of Color, Mutant Powers, Nonbinary Character, SHIELD, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaFirefly/pseuds/AlyssaFirefly
Summary: A girl gets her inhuman powers from a hydra attack at a concert and joins the Shield team to save her friends.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first time I wrote a fic so it's probably gonna be horrible and to be honest I'm just writing as I go, I have no idea what the future of these characters are. Anyway this takes place near the beginning of season 3 when Daisy is creating an inhuman team and stuff so yea. The main character Ezra is a girl who uses she/they pronouns, just wanted to clarify that. Umm i think that's it enjoy, i guess.

It’s not often I get to hang out with my friends outside of school. Don’t get me wrong I definitely try but we all have busy schedules, so when the occasion arises I take it. Our school is hosting a concert with a special guest. I don’t like large crowds much but we are all free so you know, fuck it. My only problem right now is I don’t have an outfit. All my clothes consist of hand me downs, skinny jeans, and sweatshirts. I check the mirror after throwing on another random pairing of clothes. My short brown messy hair looks like a kpop star who got caught in a hurricane. The outfit doesn’t look bad, my binder is hidden under a red sweatshirt and on top of that is an army green zip up jacket that is so broken it no longer has a zipper. I shrug in satisfaction and slap on some ripped black jeans. I walk out into the living room where my younger sister sits lazily on the couch. She raises her head and gives me a look of disapproval.

“Hey dip-shit,” I say.

“Says the one that looks like shit,” she replies, “Ezra if you’re gonna go out at least put on some makeup.”

I noticed the dark circles under my eyes and the few blemishes scattered around my face but I assumed it would be dark at the concert so I didn't care.

“What?” I said, “Do you not think I look handsome enough.”

“All I’m saying is you’re never gonna get a partner looking like that.”

“Idiot I already have one”

She turns her attention back to her phone and flips her back on me.

“Hey, did you eat dinner yet?” I ask.

“Yea I made noodles.”

“Any left for me?”

“You didn’t tell me you wanted any.”

“It was a joke, I’ll eat when I get there. You sure you don’t wanna come with me, you can bring a friend.”

“Nah it’s fine, I invited friends over to hang out while you’re gone, I get the house to myself,” she says with a smirk.

“What? You dont wanna spend more time with me,” I slump against her knees dramatically, “You’d rather spend time playing video games with your friends. Wow I see who you like better.”

She pushes me off of her, “ Aha, ha, ha. Very funny. I spend almost all of my time with you.”

“And you love it.”

“Sure.”

The alarm on my phone goes off yelling at me to leave.

“Ok Alex I have to go, don’t burn the house down please.”

She nods still mainly focused on her phone. I swing my keychain around my hand and hop into my car. I’ve only had my license for about a week, it’s crazy how the law lets a sixteen year old drive. I pull out of the driveway and flip on my music. The sun has started dipping beneath the vast mountain range turning the sky a beautiful mix of reds, yellows, and purples. I could gaze at it all day, but I keep my eyes on the road, I’m still not the best at driving. I pull up to the school and scan the sidewalk for a safe parking space. I notice a sign pointing to the school garage reading “concert parking”. I pull in and park then call my friend. Walking towards the field I pass multiple people dressed in black standing attentive at every corner. It seems a bit much for a concert being held at a shitty public high school but I don’t object, better safe than sorry. I try to call my friends again but my stupid phone says there’s no connection. Good thing we already planned a meeting spot. I squint my eyes to our designated corner and notice three people standing together laughing. I sneak around and jump onto Moss’s back and I feel us falling.

“Guess who,” I say sarcastically squished underneath them. 

“It certainly can’t be my idiot girlfriend, she would never hurt me,” they say as they stand up dusting their pants off. 

They extend a hand towards me, “Sorry, I say. 

They yank me up and press their lips against mine.

“Nice to see you too Ez,” says Cam with a smile. 

“Hey guys,” I say to Cam and Nikki. 

Nikki sarcastically exclaims, “My gods I haven’t seen you in ages!”

I follow along and say, “I know, it’s been like 5 hours.”

We move into the shortest line and place our bags on the conveyor. 

“Next,” commands the man in black.

My friends and I walk through the metal detector one by one. 

The woman checking the bags says sternly, “You can’t bring in a bag unless it is clear and hand held we will have to keep these in the lockers.”

“Really?” asks Cam, “Nobody told us about that, so we can’t bring any in?”

The woman shakes her head no.

Nikki speaks up timidly, “I have emergency meds that need to be kept on me can I bring it in?”

“Unfortunately no, however there are medics located everywhere if you are in trouble ask them.” replies the woman.

“Bullshit,” I whisper under my breath. 

She gives us a locker number that we’ll have to turn in to get our bags back, then she stamps our forearms with invisible ink and we enter the loud crowd. Moss links their hand with mine and we slowly push our way to a relatively good spot near the front but pushed against the side barrier to the left. 

The day slips away as bands perform, friends dance and scream, music blares. My friends and I jump to the beat of the music not bothered by how hot and sweaty we are. I didn’t think I would have much fun yet here I am, a smile glued to my face, holding Moss’s hand, having the time of my life with better friends then I could have ever asked for. The colorful sky soon gets overtaken by darkness sprinkled with tiny glowing stars. A new band walks onto stage and begins playing a gentle tune. 

I lay my head on Moss’s shoulder, my hands on their waist, theirs on mine. I tilt my head upwards and speak into Moss’s ear, “The stars look beautiful tonight.”

“Almost as beautiful as you.” they say back as they grab my hand and squeeze it, “I love you.”

My heart flutters a little. We've told each other this before but it never fails to make my heart beat faster. The first time we said it was actually under the stars, laying on the top of a hill. 

“I love you too,” I say back.

I see Cam and Nikki joined a large circle of swaying people singing about unrequited love. 

The music stops and the crowd fills with cheers.

A man in black walks onto stage, “How’s everybody doing tonight?”

The crowd responds with screams.

“Good, good, many of you have complained about having no phone service, that’s just a minor malfunction, we’ll have that fixed soon. Ok that’s it, enjoy your night everyone!” He then briskly walks off the stage. 

A dj starts playing some music and I turn around and grab my friends hands and start jumping again. Gods I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow. 

Suddenly my chest starts hurting. I stop jumping and grab onto the railing. My friends stop and look at me with worried eyes. 

Moss puts their arm under mine, “You ok? How long have you had your binder on?”

“No, this is different. I've only had it on for a few hours. Smoke starts creeping down into the crowd and people start screaming. Everybody starts running towards the exits.

Moss grabs my hand, “We gotta go, you ok?”

“Yea,” I say through gritted teeth. 

They pull my hand but my feet feel like they're glued to the floor. Moss is jerked back and looks at me confused. I look down at my feet and see black rocks creeping up my legs.

“Moss! Moss! What’s happening?” I scream.

I see Cam and Nikki fall onto the floor coughing and Moss soon follows. I grip Moss’s hand harder and try pulling them closer. I gaze into their eyes and see only fear. The rocks have taken over my chest and are crawling up my neck.

With a shaky breath I say, “I love you.”

I see Moss’s mouth open to talk but the rocks overtake my face.


	2. Let's Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the team yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow you're still here. Well thank you. Ummmm anyways enjoy. Oh i did get some inspiration from the wings from a fic about the Dream SMP called, "Perhaps I lack some foresight" I think go check it out it's really good. Also this is a pretty short chapter.

Is this what death is like? Who knew it would be so fast? My whole life leading up to one pathetic moment. I hope my friends are ok. How is my family going to react?  
But then I can feel my fingers again. I start wiggling them. The shell that was once covering me starts to crumble. What? The rocks that were blocking my eyes peel off and I see a whole field of rock. Rain has begun to fall, cold water droplets hitting my skin. Flashes of light and sound fill the empty space and I hear people screaming orders in the distance but that doesn’t matter. Quickly I turn to where my friends were, more rock. I try lifting my hand but it won’t move. A hardened hand is preventing me from moving. Moss? Now that I think of it, the rocks look alot like my friends. I gently place my hand on where their face would be.  
“C’mon Moss, wake up, we’re gonna be ok,” I whisper, “C’mon”  
I see Cam’s rock start to crumble.  
“Cam!” I scream, “Cam are you ok?”  
Through the short flashes of light I see tears streaming down their face.  
“Cam! What happened?” I scream again.  
He doesn’t even look at me when he starts screaming. It’s the worst sound I’ve ever heard. It sounds like pure agony and pain.  
“What’s wrong? Let me help you please!” I beg.  
He starts clawing at his back screaming even louder. I pull at my hand and try to release Moss’s grip, “I’ll save you too,” I say to the rock, “It’s gonna be ok, It’s gonna be ok.”  
I pull as hard as I can and I feel myself fall back then hear something crumble. Terrified I get up and see a pile of crumbled rock where they used to be. I can feel my heart pulling me down and suddenly the rain stops moving. It doesn’t stop raining, it just stops moving. I want to just lay here and wait for this to all end.  
But I’m instantly pulled back when I hear Cam scream again. I run to his side and place a hand on his back. I quickly pull my hand back and see blood. What do I do, what do I do. Suddenly two things sprout out of his back smacking me backwards. I stumble towards him. He lay still on the field blood pouring out of his back. I examine the two objects now connected to him. Feathers? No, wings, he has wings! But how do I stop the bleeding. I place my hands where the two gashes are in a desperate act to slow the rapid flow of red.  
“Come one Cam, don’t leave me alone,” I say through blurry eyes. I feel a pressure surround my hands and pain jolts through my fingers and up my arms till every muscle and bone in my body screams. But I don’t let go of Cam, he needs me, I need him, I need him to be ok. The pain gets worse and my world starts to spin. I collapse on the wet floor aching, unable to move. Cam stays still next to me. I hear the gunshots get louder and am able to vaguely hear what the people are shouting.  
“Coulson I found two survivors,” shouts what sounds like a woman.  
I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, “Hi I’m Daisy I’m with SHIELD we’re here to help,”  
Tears start involuntarily falling down my face. I manage a weak, “My friend, he needs help,”  
“We’ll help him, but let's get you safe first,” she places a finger to her ear, “Lower the containment module to my location.”  
A huge white box drops onto the field. She lifts me up and I grit my teeth as my body screams at me for moving. I’m carried inside and she places me on a surprisingly comfortable bench.  
Daisy turns like she’s listening intently to something, “No,” she screams, “Just give me a minute I have to get the boy,”  
She starts heading out towards Cam but then boom! A wall of fire erupts in front of her throwing her back.  
“NO!” I scream, “CAM!”  
The doors shut and the box starts flying upwards


	3. I Want to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know.

I can’t seem to think. It feels like everything and nothing is flying around in my mind. They can’t all be gone. No, no no. That’s not possible. I was just dancing with everyone, there’s no way. Ignoring the excruciating pain I stagger towards the door. I trip and an arm catches me.   
“Go back!” I beg, “go back, my friends are still down there. My friends.”  
Tears stream down my face at a rapid pace stinging the cuts on my face I didn’t know I had.   
Daisy grabs my hands making me face her, “Hey, we can’t do anything about it right now, but I promise you we will get them back. For now, what’s your name?”  
I slump onto the bench and stare blankly at the floor, “I- I’m Ezra, where are we going?” I was so distracted by everything going on that I didn’t realize we were racing in the air. Almost like a rollercoaster and I hate those things.  
“Hi Ezra, right now we are going up to meet my team. When we get there we might need to put you in quarantine for your own safety, ok.”  
I shake my head slowly, “What happened to me, to my friends.”  
Daisy lets out a sigh, “I don’t have all the answers right now but we will answer all your questions once we get up there,”   
The module jerks as it clicks into place and glides upward. We enter a dark interior and I start blinking rapidly so my eyes can adjust. Slowly figures start shape. The doors make a hissing sound then open revealing a man that looks almost exactly like the one in the magazines, Agent Coulson? I thought he died.  
Daisy walks out of the module and starts talking to the man. I flinch a little as the other door opens up and a woman walks in. She looks tired and a bit skittish.  
“Hello,” she says in the kindest British voice, “I’m agent Simmons, how are you doing?”  
“I don’t know,” I manage to mumble. Everything is still racing in my head.  
“That’s ok, we are going to take you to a quarantine room and run a few cautionary tests there, is that ok?” she asks?  
“Y- yea, I won’t be alone will I?”  
She shakes her head no, “If you don’t want to be alone then you won’t be alone ok,” she takes my hand helping me stand up, “Ok darlin, can you walk?”  
“I think.” I say.  
“Follow me then ok.”  
I replicate her footsteps scared to get lost or hurt again, I don’t want to be alone, not right now. A group of armed men form a circle around me as we make our way through a maze of gray tunnels. We pass by bright rooms filled with people in lab coats and others that look like gyms. We reach another module and as I walk in the men stop at the entrance. The door we just entered close. Jemma taps the tablet a few times and the other doors glide open. We walk into a completely white room, a bed in the center with a small nightstand to it’s left and a desk accompanied by a chair in the right corner. Jemma comes to a halt in the center of the room and turns to look at me, a gentle smile on her face.   
“This is your room for now while we run some tests. Is it ok if I have one of my friends ask you some questions afterwards?”  
“Do I have a choice?” I ask.  
She gives me a smirky smile, “I know this is a lot for you, but we are here to help ok.”  
I take a deep breath in through my nose and realize slowly out my mouth. The room smells clean like a doctors office. I take a seat on the huge bed and slide my hand on the cloth. I didn’t notice it before but my hands were colored red with dried blood. What the fuck just happened? How the fuck did I get here.   
“I bet there’s a lot going through your head right now,” she says.  
“Yea, yea you could say that.”  
“Do you want to talk about it,” she asks.  
“About what, about how all my friends are probably dead.” I feel a tear fall down my face and quickly wipe it away.  
She looks like she's about to say something when Daisy walks into the room with a cart full of supplies, needles, gauze, a bucket of water. I always hated needles.   
“What kind of tests are you gonna run?” I ask as I fidget with my fingers. Kind of silly how even after everything that happened today I’m worried about a stupid few tests.  
“Nothing to worry about, just a few blood tests and then we’ll see from there. But let’s get you cleaned up first.” Jemma reassures.   
“You’ll be ok Ezra I promise, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” says Daisy.  
A little confused I ask, “Why are you guys being so nice, wait who are you guys again.”  
In all the chaos I guess I didn’t notice I was taken by some random group of people. Daisy said she was a part of SHIELD but they’ve been gone for a few years now, are they Hydra?  
Daisy takes the chair, places it close to me and sits down.  
“I know this is hard to believe but we are SHIELD, we’ve been hiding for the past few years but we’ve been here. You were involved in a Hydra attack. I’ve been in a situation similar to you so I’m just trying to help.”  
“How do I know I can trust you, when can I go home?” I ask.  
“I know it’s asking a lot but you just have to trust us, we are trying to help. And once we run a few tests you can go home.” replies Daisy.  
I take a second to look into their eyes trying and failing to detect any bad intent, “Ok.”  
“Ok let’s get started then,” says Jemma.  
She places a set of gray clothes on my lap and points to a curtain in the right corner of the room.  
“Take your time and try to clean off as much blood and dirt off.” Jemma says.   
I take the clothes, head to the corner and close the curtain behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you have a great day.


	4. This is Your Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There is some cursing, not much, I forgot if I wrote curses in the last few chapters so I'm putting a warning here just in case. Anyway enjoy

Slowly I pull off my clothes as my sore muscles retaliate. I lost my jacket a while ago, my sweatshirt can legally be named swiss cheese, and my jeans can now be shorts if it weren't for the few strands holding the two pieces together. I twist the water on and feel the warmth hit my skin. Soon the water starts to burn and my skin feels like it’s being beat up all over again on that field. All the cuts feel emphasized. I grab the handle on the wall and grit my teeth. The pain came to a climax then slowly started to ease. I open my eyes again and look down. I’m taken aback by how red the water is. That’s Cam’s blood. Cam. How did this all happen? I want to go home. I want everything to go back to normal. It takes me a while but I manage to scrub off all the blood and grime I could see.  
I open the curtain now in the gray sweatpants and shirt they gave me. Jemma looks like she’s setting up her equipment next to a chair.  
She looks up when she hears the curtain open, “Ezra, come take a seat,” she says with a smile.   
I walk over to the chair and lower myself onto the hard surface. I hear the snap of her gloves as she lifts my sleeve up.   
“Hmm,” she hums, “That’s interesting.”  
“What?” I ask.  
Daisy walks over next to Jemma.  
“Look, the cuts and bruises on their skin have fully healed,” says Jemma.  
“Huh?” I eclaim. I run my hands over my arms. The gashes and bruises are now replaced with scars but other than that my wounds have completely healed. “How? That shouldn’t be possible! What the fuck happened to me?!”  
“Hey, hey, hey Ezra, It’s ok. I can explain.” says Daisy.  
She takes a deep breath in, “I told you before that I was once in a situation similar to yours. During the attack you were in Hydra released a type of gas that induces terragenesis.”  
“What the fuck is terragenesis?” I ask.  
“When you were down there do you remember being covered by a shell of rocks?” Jemma asks.  
“Yea, it was weird,” I respond.  
Daisy and Jemma look at each other and nod.  
“That’s what terragenesis is. People with a certain gene come out changed, they have powers, new abilities,” explains Daisy.  
My heart starts racing, “What about people who don’t have that gene?”  
Daisy takes a deep breath in, “Unfortunately they never make it out.”  
They look at me like a bomb ready to implode. I’ve done enough crying today. I think deep down I knew, I knew they were gone. My lips start quivering as I push down the urge to cry making the pressure in my chest only grow worse.  
I take a shaky breath in, “So what, now I have powers or something.”  
Jemma speaks with a soft voice, “That’s what we hypothesized.”  
My knee starts bouncing up and down and I start twirling my fingers, “Ok.” I can feel my muscles strain and suddenly I can kind of sense something around me. It seems like I can feel everybodies blood rushing through their veins pumping into their hearts. My chest starts to tighten as the silence allows my thoughts to flood in.  
“Ezra!” says Daisy.  
I open my eyes and look up to see the water from the bucket levitating in the air. Startled, I release my grip on the chair I didn’t know I had.   
“What the literal fuck,” I exclaim.  
“It seems we might have just seen what you can do,” says Daisy, “You feeling ok?”  
“Uh y-yea I-I think I’m ok,” I say  
“Ok Ezra is it alright with you if I take some blood samples,” asks Jemma.  
I shake my head and extend my left arm to her. She lays my arm on a cushion she brought over and applied a tourniquet above my elbow. I turn my head as she rubs the cold alcohol cloth on my arm. I hate seeing the needle go in. I feel a bit of a pinch and turn to see my blood filling the viles. I’m glad she got the vein on her first try. One time they couldn’t find it and had to stab my arm five freaking times till they got it right. I feel another slight pinch as she removes the needle.  
“All done,” Jemma says with a smile.  
Jemma starts taking out a cotton ball and tape to stop my arm from bleeding.  
“Hey if it’s alright with Ezra is it ok if i try something?” Daisy asks.  
“Sure I guess,” I say.  
She walks over to the cart of supplies and dips a cloth in the bucket of water. I sit in the chair awkwardly as she sits next to me and places the wet cloth on my arm where the needle went through. I wince a little as I feel my muscles tighten and burn. The pain subsides and then Daisy lifts the towel off my arm. Before there was some bruising already forming and an obvious point of entry of the needle but now it’s as if nothing happened.   
“Huh,” says Daisy, “Would you look at that.”  
“That’s incredible,” exclaims Jemma.  
“But how?” I ask.  
“I think that might be your ability,” says Daisy, “Water manipulation.”  
Jemma stands up, “Ok well I will take these to the lab, Fitz and I will take a look at it while you two can talk.”  
She rolls the cart out of the room and disappears as the thick white door closes behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading!


End file.
